Un Lindo Juego
by yuriko-hime
Summary: Hay ocacines en que los niños son mas listos que los adulos … es mi primer fic de estos dos jojo, me parece una pareja interesante, mas por los doujinshi que he visto y una anécdota que me conto mi aniki jejeje Bueno detalles en la history jeje, Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-CO X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Desde hace tiempo había lago que le daba vueltas la cabeza a un chico rubio, cada vez que iba a misiones se peleaba con Sasuke solo para llamar la atención de cierto peli gris, pero en vez de eso solo hacia enojar a Sakura lanzándolo lejos, llego a su casa derrotado. Ese día a Kakashi lo habían asignado a una misión sin ellos.

** este día ha sido aburrido datebayoo** tuvieron el día "libre" por así decirlo, había ido con el ermitaño pervertido, pero este estaba ocupado en espiar a las mujeres, y como venganza lo delato. Se dejo caer sobre la cama ** _espero que no le suceda nada_** serró los ojos quedando dormido

/

**He, uzuratonkanshi deja eso de una buena vez...**

** basta Sasuke, también quiero entrenar y no me molestes** el moreno frunció el seño, Naruto no estaba entrenando, mas bien esteba en la copa de un árbol viendo la entrada de Kanoha. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que su sensei se había ido.

** ne, acaso estas preocupado por Kakashi sensei?** sintió esas palabras que le travesaron, se sonrojó un poco, el moreno sonrió, por lo menos podría molestarle

** solo quiero que continuemos con el entrenamiento...**

** je, entrenamiento...** se sentó en el árbol apoyando sus brazos detrás de su nuca** siempre esta dándote una paliza en el entrenamiento y tu lo único que haces es atraparlo o tratar, siempre se te escapa**

** que... acaso tu ya conseguiste quitarle uno de los cascabeles?** dijo muy molesto el rubio mirando hacia el moreno

** No... pero he podido tocarlo** miro entrecerrando los ojos, observando cuidadosamente la expresión del chico, esta comenzaba a ponerse roja de coraje

** TU TEME!!** Naruto se bajo para lanzarse de lleno al moreno

**Me refería a los cascabeles, baka **en ese instante una tercera persona apareció

** Naruto?...** el chico voltio encontrando de esta forma a un nuevo amigo

** GAARA!!** corrió a su lado, el moreno observo con interés al recién llegado ** oye que haces aquí?**

** la Hokage pidió un favor a la villa de la arena. Mis hermanos y yo venimos en representación de ella... en representación de la tuya fue su sensei... además buscaba un lugar tranquilo** el chico abrió los ojos

** eh?, un momento. KAKASHI SENSEI ESTUVO CON USTEDES?! ** casi zarandea al pelirrojo siendo evitado por su arena

**si, tiene poco que regresamos, los...** lo dejo a media frase ya que se había ido en dirección a las oficinas de la rubia, Gaara admiro la velocidad que poseía.

** ese baka...** Sasuke se había acercado un poco al ninja de arena ** ... me pregunto como es que hace amigos tan interesantes...** el pelirrojo lo miro por un momento, que quería decir?

/

**... si ya veremos los asuntos y después me informan de lo...**

**KAKASHI SENSEI!!** el rubio irrumpió en la oficina de la rubia

**Naruto... QUE COJONES HACES AQUÍ?!** Naruto miro a los presentes, tan solo estaba Temari, Kankuro y dos Anbu. Todos lo miraron desconcertados.

** donde esta Kakashi?**

** estaba muy cansado por la misión, Iruka sensei lo llevo a su casa... **contesto la chica calmadamente, y así como entro se fue, mientras que la rubia buscaba unos papeles en su escritorio, la morena (Shizune) se le acerco

**Tsunade san?**

** Hare que Naruto limpie establos mañana** su amiga rio nerviosamente, realmente aprovechaba de su poder.

/

** que bueno que no paso mas...** el trigueño había dejado sentado a Kakashi en la cama mientras le curaba sus heridas, el albino sonreía

** no es necesario que hagas eso, estoy bien... **Iruka se sonrojo por aquella muestra de afecto

** Kakashi... quisiera hablar algo contigo...**

**que será?** el trigueño trago grueso y su corazón latía al mil por hora

** yo, desde hace mucho tu me...**

**KAKASHI SENSEI?** fue interrumpid abruptamente, el albino se asomo por la puerta

** Naruto..?** el chico lo vio y corrió hasta el dándole un abrazo ** wuau que afectividad jeje **acaricio el cabello del chico, Iruka tenia un tic en el ojo, los ojos del rubio examinaron al ninja, este traía puesto su traje de Anbu, además de vendajes

** Que le paso?**

** em, nada... cosas del trabajo...**

**Kakashi aun no termino...** dijo algo molesto el trigueño, Hatake nuevamente se sentó en la cama extendiendo su mano, continuo ayudándole en su heridas, pero también tenia algunos rasguños en su rostro. Tomo su mascara y comenzó a bajarla ** Naruto, puedes traerme mas vendas, están en el botiquín en el baño...** el chico puso cara de puchero ya que quería ver el rostro de Kakashi, se paro de mala gana y se fue, ente tal acto el albino le dio gracia, Iruka le quito aquella tela y vio que tenia partido el labio, saco una pequeña gasa y se la coloco, acariciando su mejilla, el albino tomo su mano y con suma delicadeza la bajo tapando nuevamente su rostro

** gracias Iruka... voy a cambiarme** se paro yendo hacia otra habitación, el trigueño entristeció un poco por aunque ella actitud, Kakashi no era tonto y de seguro se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, pero el albino aun no podía sacar al cierto moreno de su cabeza, miro la fotografía de equipo donde el Yondaime estaba

** Aquí esta Iruka sensei... donde esta Kakashi sensei**

** fue a cambiarse...** dijo sin ni siquiera mirarlo, poco tiempo después salió el albino con ropa casual, lo que deseaba era dormirse

** Kakashi sensei, si quiere puedo quedarme y cuidar su sueño... **el ojo que mantenía abierto se abrió con sorpresa, le sonrió amablemente

** pero que tierno eres Naruto, aunque no te aburrirías por eso?** el chico negó con la cabeza, Iruka se paro, se veía un poco enfadado, Kakashi lo miro

** yo regreso con la Hokage, aun tengo documentos que arreglar...**

** Iruka...** salió antes de que Hatake le dijera algo, el albino se rasco la cabeza pensando** "_realmente se habrá molestado por lo que hice?"_** dio un bostezo viendo tan deseable la cama. El rubio estaba aun lado de el viendo aun la puerta por donde se había ido su maestro de la academia, Kakashi se quito la mascara y se tumbó en su cama boca abajo **_ Naruto, hay unos rollos de jutsu que podrías leer para no aburrir... _** lo pensó mejor **_ hay películas en el librero puedes verlas..._**serró sus ojos quedando en un sueño profundo.

Naruto se le acerco, tratando de verle el rostro pero no pudo, porque tanto misterio?, aunque eso le hacia interesarse mas en el, con un poco de titubeo acerco su mano acariciando el cabello plateado de su sensei


	2. Pretexto

Kakashi se removió en su cama, abrió lentamente los ojos, tenia algo de frio, se recargo en sus hombros tomando el reloj, era la una de la madrugada, se giro quedando sentado, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver a Naruto recargado en su cama dormido, le dio algo de gracia, se paro cargando al chico y subiéndolo a su cama, le quito la sandalias, chamarra e insignia, lo tapo con las cobijas y dejo que durmiera ahí, tomo una manta y fue al sillón, pero antes que saliera...

**_ Kakashi sensei? _**el chico abrió sus ojos somnoliento, el peli gris se acerco a el

** Que pasa Naruto? **las manos del chico jalaron su manga, pidiendo que no se fuera, ese acto le pareció muy tierno a su sensei.

**_ No se... vaya..._**quedo dormido nuevamente, el peli gris suspiro, pero hacia algo de frio, se metió en las cobijas sin mover mucho al rubio, se giró dándole la espalda, un grato recuerdo le vino a la memoria sacándole una sonrisa de sus labios.

/

La luz se adentraba sigilosamente por las cortinas, Naruto se removió un poco ya que estaba de lleno en su rostro, se despertó estirándose en la cama, viendo un bulto aun lado de el ** "_Kakashi sensei?..."_**rio un poco, recordó que el albino se había quitado la mascara para dormir, se levanto un poco y quito rápidamente las sabanas pero lo único que encontró fue una almohada **eh? **salió de la cama buscando a su maestro, pero en vez de eso vio una nota...

**_Naruto: _**

**_Tuve que salir temprano, llama a los demás para el entrenamiento, supongo que no tuvieron nada que hacer estos días..._**

**_PD: Agarra lo que quieras para desayunar_**

**_ "se levantó temprano... si siempre llega tarde, tebayo"_** dejo la nota entrando en la cocina, admiro lo ordenado que era. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una persona alta

** Kakashi te traje el desayuno...** Naruto salió de la cocina encontrándose con Kurenai, la mujer se sorprendió al verlo ahí ** Naruto?, que haces aquí?**

** eso quisiera saber también...** la mujer parpadeo ante lo agresivo del comentario, estaba molesto?, le dio risa su actitud, dejo las cosas en la mesa

** siempre le hago el desayuno a Kakashi, es como mi hermano menor...** miro por todos lados sin ver al susodicho ** bueno, le dices que vine de acuerdo?**

** Kurenai vámonos la cuarta nos esta esperando** la chica se acerco al rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla, y salió con asuma que le acompaño.

** Adonde habrá ido Kakashi...** centro su mirada en lo que la mujer había traído

/

El albino había estado sentado en el pilar donde el nombre de sus amigos ya hacían, siempre iba ahí antes de que saliera el sol, serró los ojos orando. Pronto una segunda persona se unió a el

** terminaste lo tuyo Iruka?** un mantenía sus ojos serrados, el trigueño no contesto a su pregunta

** ha pasado mucho tiempo Kakashi... deberías dejarlo ir y dejar entrar a otra persona **el albino termino su rezo y se paro

** Quien dice que no me gusta alguien...** entre serró su ojo mirando a Umino

**que?, q-quien es?** el albino se le acerco, bajándose su mascara, Iruka se coloro completamente serrando los ojos pero Kakashi se desvió de sus labios a cercándose a su oído para susurrarle

** _Gai..._**un mar de emociones se le vinieron como ola

** QUE!!**

**JAJAJA, deberías ver tu cara JAJAJAJAJAJ** se estaba burlando?, ese condenado le engaño. Se puso correctamente su mascara y salió de ahí ** nos vemos después jaja**

** Kakashi!!** trato de detenerlo, pero ya se había ido. Porque no le dejaba acercarse, que había hecho Obito para estar en su corazón?.

/

Naruto terminaba de comerse su bola de arroz (bueno la de Kakashi XD), divisó la espalda de Gaara, se alegro al verlo, corrió hasta el y mientras se acercaba, noto que otra persona estaba con a su lado, eso le extraño, pero se sorprendió al notar que esa extraña persona tocaba su mejilla y tenia si rostro pegado al de el, y desde el ángulo donde estaba pudiera decirse que lo estaba... _besando_

** ahyhh Gaara!!** Rápidamente el rubio lo separo de esa persona poniéndose en medio ** aléjate tu... Sasuke teme?**

** Naruto?!**

**haag uzuratonkanshi** el moreno se sobaba el golpe ya que se había caído ** que diablos te pasa?**

**que le estabas haciendo a Gaara, es menor que tu. Tiene catorce**

**tengo quince, y me ayudaba sacarme una basura del ojo** se tallo con su mano izquierda su ojo, aun la traía

** eh? Te vez mas chico tebayo, AH eres mayor que yo?!** el pelirrojo rio por el comentario, Sasuke se acerco nuevamente para ayudarle

** si pero tu te vez de nueve... mentalmente baka**

**QUE DIJISTE!!** una gran vena se le formo en la cabeza. Pero en eso recordó lo que le había dicho su sensei ** Kakashi dijo que tomaría el día de hoy como entrenamiento, nos espera en el bosque...**

**ah...** seguía ayudando al pelirrojo, que mas bien lo hacia por otra cosa, al sentirse observado el moreno le recordó que tenia a otra persona mas que decirle ** no se lo vas a informar a Sakura?**

**eh!, es verdad** se dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí dejándolo solos

/

Toc toc

Tardaron en contestar, la chica abrió la puesta pero esta tapada con una gran manta **Sakura chan?**

**oda daruto, achu!!** se limpio la nariz, esta la tenia roja, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y tenia unas ojeras de muerte

**que te paso...?!**

**doy endfedma, es ub dresfriado aaaaachuu!!** Naruto sin querer recibió los gérmenes (ascooo), se limpio con su chamarra ** pedrdon... dengo k dregedar a da cama...**

**ok, le diré a Kakashi** la pelirrosa serró la puerta, y el rubio se retiro de ahí, un resfriado... nunca antes el había tenido uno, es mas nunca se había enfermado de nada

/

** KAKASHI!!** Iruka no había desistido en perseguirlo, solo el albino miraba por momentos hacia atrás, lo toreaba tan fácilmente, el trigueño se detuvo tratando de recobrar el aliento, y Kakashi se paro en una barda cerca de el, se inclino un poco viendo lo agotado que estaba

** deberías de hacer mas ejercicio... no creí que te agotaras tan rápido... ** se rasco la cabeza, Iruka solo lo miraba desde abajo, aun no podía articular palabra

**ha, ha, ha, haaaaaa **se desplomo en el piso

** mmm, Iruka?** bajo de la barda picoteando con su dedo índice al trigueño, en eso Iruka se voltio tratando de agarrarlo pero una sombra le gano

**eh?**

** jajaja, ya te tengo Kakashi!!** un tipo con mono verde lo tenia atrapado si posibilidades escape, pero en eso el cuerpo de Kakashi se transformo en un trozo de madrera ** AH?!**

** nota personal numero tres... siempre estoy alerta dentro de la aldea Gai...** le sonrió desde otro punto

** YA VERAS QUE GANARE _ESA_ APUESTA KAKASHI!! **el albino desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a los dos en un instante

/

** BUAAAAHHHHHmmmm** Sasuke estaba bostezando, ya tenia rato ahí, y la verdad no era muy divertido estado con cierto rubio, además el no había llegado ahí por voluntad, sino que Naruto se lo llevo dejando a Gaara aun con su problema en el ojo.Ggiro un poco su rostro ya que estaba recargado en su espalda... ** ne, Naruto...**

**mmm?**

** tu sabes como quitarle la arena a Gaara? ** miro al cielo como si fuera una pregunta muy común, el rubio voltio vendo con los ojos entrecerrados

** y dejarlo indefenso ante ti?... claro que no te voy a decir nada** Sasuke lo miro cabreado, se paro dejando caer al rubio **AH! **se paro de inmediato ** oye que te pasa?. Si es porque no te diré como vencer a Gaara...**

** no es para vencerlo...**

**eh?** el moreno lo miro con una sonrisa extraña... **... entonces porque quieres saber...?**

** me gusta...** Naruto parpadeo por lo corto y directo que fue ** pero su arena evita que me acerque mas...**

**pues que quieres hacerle?, su arena reacciona ante alguna amenaza **cruzo sus manos, Sasuke tenia un tic en el ojo

** a-me-naza...** no había pensado en eso

** Chicos de que están hablando? **estaba sentado en un tronco leyendo su librito

**AH!!** su sensei apareció repentinamente entre los dos **Kakashi sensei cuanto escucho?**

** Desde que dijiste que su arena evita que te acerques...** Sasuke estaba como un foco rojo** bueno, luego me enterare... bien, eh? Y Sakura?**

**esta enferma, tiene fiebre** se apresuro el rubio

**ok, bueno comencemos ** saco de su bolsa unos objetos que de inmediato los dos Genin reconocieron

** AH, ESO ES MI COLLAR!!**

** ESE ES MÍ LIBRETA!!** Naruto lo observo algo confuso... una libreta, su sensei la hojeo poniendo su ojito feliz

** que tiene de interesante tu libreta tebayo...**

** Naruto, si la vieas entenderías...** contesto Kakashi ** es básicamente lo mismo que los cascabeles, lo único diferente es si no me los quitan antes de las cuatro, me las quedare**

**ESO NO!!** gritaron al mismo tiempo al igual que se le abalanzaban...

/

** ... no te diré... **gai caminaba enfrente del trigueño...

** Gai por favor, normalmente tratas de golpearlo no atraparlo **

**bueno, apostamos su mascara en que lo tendría acorralado...** Iruka quedo pasmado

**eh?...**

** ese será un buen trofeo no crees?, además...** susurro algunas cosas que a Kakashi seguro le harían enfadar

/

Después de estar tratando de atrapar a su sensei terminaron algo cansados, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol estaba en el punto más alto. Sasuke miro al rubio, se veía algo ruborizado...

**oye Naruto te sientes bien?** el rubio lo miro

** si... solo tengo calor** el moreno lo miro entrecerrando los ojos. Mientras que Kakashi estaba viéndolos desde las copas de los arboles, aun era muy fácil para el ganarle, solo faltaba hora y media para que terminara, volvió a sacar el collar de Naruto, lo observo y sonrió

** _no creo que se rinda tan fácil... después de todo, se lo gano a Tsunade sama_** después miro la libreta "especial" de Uchiha ** _esto si no lo había esperado de Sasuke..._** dijo con una gotita en la cabeza. Repentinamente sintió la resencia de los dos chicos y con la técnica de sustitución escapo de ahí.

** demonios odio que haga eso tebayo!! **apena se había librado el albino, no se había dado cuenta que lo habían descubierto, sonrió, tal vez si habían evolucionado algo, pero fue sujetado por la espalda haciendo que callera, se giro encontrando al rubio

** que?!**

** sensei... se que le gusta sustituirse siempre...** sonrió triunfante el rubio. Los dos ninjas que estaban en la copa del árbol desaparecieron... clones, frente a el estaba el Uchiha, dio un salto zafándose de los bazos del rubio ** eso no!!** en el mismo tiempo salto junto a el atrapándolo nuevamente y cayeron en otro lado haciendo que callera la libreta del Uchiha... el moreno tomo la libreta y sonrió

** vaya... gane** el moreno se acerco donde supuestamente debieron caer, pero se dio cuenta que era una zona que iba mas abajo ** hay dios...** alzó los hombros, bueno el ya había terminado el entrenamiento, así que se dio la media vuelta y se fue, era seguro que su sensei no le pasaría nada, y Naruto... bueno era Naruto.

/

** wuaaaaa!!** el rubio se agarro fuertemente de la cintura del albino, por otro lado el sensei lo abrazo volteándose y apoyándose de las ramas de los arboles para caer de una forma correcta

** Naruto eres un ninja, porque gritaste como una niña?...** el rubio abrió los ojos como platos, vio directamente a los grises de su sensei enojado

** NO GRITO COMO NIÑA TEBAYO!!** Kakashi entrecerró sus ojo suspirando, miro hacia arriba si habían caído muy abajo...

** bien Naruto, Sasuke ha terminado y tu no...** volvió a mirarlo, al rubio aun lo abrazaba

** De que habla...?**

** de que le diste su libreta en vez de tomar tu collar...** el rubio parpadeo por un momento dándose cuenta que era verdad

** Ese baka...** pero el enojo se le borro al percatarse que tenia al albino aun en sus brazos

** Cuando me vas a soltar?**

** Hasta que me de mi collar...** buena escusa, el albino lo miro, el abrazo del chico era fuerte, así no podría usar su jutsu de sustitución. Puso sus brazos en los hombros del rubio tratando de separarlo, pero esto hiso que nuevamente callera de espaldas

** auch...!!** se sobo el golpe, miro a Naruto estaban muy cerca, El rostro del rubio se encendió ya que el estaba entre las piernas del peli gris, ** Naruto...?** pregunto el sensei acercando su mano, toco delicadamente su frente, os ojos azules se serraron de inmediato** NARUTO TIENES FIRBRE!! **dijo alarmado Kakashi. Sakura le había contagiado la gripa. Kakashi lo cargo poniéndolo a su espalda ** dejaremos esto para otro día...** y se fue en dirección a la aldea

/

Naruto ya hacia recostado en la cama de Kakashi...su casa estaba mas cerca, además de que tenia medicamento para el, llevo compresas frías y se las coloco en la frete tapándole los ojos ya que también los había sentido calientes, leyó las instrucciones del medicamento, no era tan fuerte, pero le calmaría el dolor de cabeza, se trataba de un jarabe.

** Naruto puedes sentarte...** el chico trato de hacerlo pero no pudo... se sentía muy mal. Kakashi suspirón tal vez lo tenía que parar y dárselo así. Lo intento pero la medicina sabia muy agrio y el chico no quería beberla, apretaba la boca ** Naruto deja de ser un niño...**

** sabe horrible, pruébelo usted... **callo en la cama tomando la compresa fría, el albino alzó los hombros, no podía saber tan mal... sequito la mascara y bebió un poco, de inmediato lo escupió

** _"esta cosa sabe a rayos!!"_**fue a la cocina y preparo un te diluyendo un poco de solución, la probo ya no sabia tan mal, regreso a la recamara sentándose a un lado

** ya Naruto, no sabe tan mal...**

**no quiero...**

** Naruto, haaaa** miro el baso por un momento, como se lo daría?. Una idea se le cruzo por la mente, tomo un poco del te sin beberlo agarrando el rostro de Naruto, y como si lo besara le dio la medicina. El rubio quedo sorprendido ante eso, lentamente fue serrando los ojos abriendo la boca pasándose el liquido.

Kakashi por un momento no sabia si era su imaginación u otra cosa, pero acaso Naruto... le estaba metiendo la lengua?...

**Chapter End Notes:**  
joojojooj, pero que aprovechado salio este niño... bueno spero les aya agradado y espero sus opiniones u


	3. Chapter 3

**RECUERDO**

**-flash back-**

Ese era uno de los pocos días que tenia una lesión el albino por la misión ejercida, y también era uno de los pocos días que lo atendía el moreno. Obito caminaba con Kakashi a su espalda… este por precipitarse había sido herido en una de sus piernas, evitando que pudiera apoyarse y andar solo, Minato se le había hecho fácil pedirle que lo llevara a su casa y lo curara.

**_ tks… por que me toca la peor parte…_**

**_ por favor, es lo mas emocionante que has hecho en el día…_** el moreno como pudo se giro viendo al Hatake, dios como lo detestaba.

**_POR QUE NO PUEDES SER AGRADESIDO POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA?!!!_** Kakashi se tapo los oídos por tremendo grito, restándole importancia a su enojo

**_ el que debía agradecer eres tu… te he salvado el trasero tantas veces que me pertenece…_** por un momento el Uchiha quedo en shock, formulando lo que le diría

**_ HAAAAAA BAKA!!!!_** no, no pudo responder a eso, aceleró su caminata a la morada del albino mientras que este mantenía una sonrisa bajo su mascara

**__ "tan predecible eres"__** caminaron unas cuantas calles mas, el oji gris se recargo en la espalda del chico, estaba cansado, pero no quería estar en su casa solo, aun el recuerdo de su padre llegaba a… atormentarlo.

* * *

**_Bien ya esta…_ **en poco tiempo había vendado la pierna del Hatake, pero aun este sentía dolor, Obito lo miro **_ tomate el medicamento, te calmara el dolor_ **

**_ no…_** fue lo que dijo Kakashi, el Uchiha solo volvió los ojos en blanco, tanto tiempo conocía al albino que sabia el porque de su negación. La medicina inducia al sueño, y por supuesto lo dejaba completamente vulnerable, cosa que no permitiría el albino. Se levanto llendo a la cosina, momentos después regreso con un baso que contenía te frio, y en cuanto lo iba a bebe el Hatake se lo quito de las manos **_ por que solo te traes bebida a ti?_** se quieto la mascara y dio una sorbo… pero el sabor era amargo **_agh_**

**_...._** Obito tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, en eso Kakashi reacciono

**_ tu!_** trato de levantarse para darle su merecido pero aparte de la pierna herida la medicina que había sido vertida en el te hiso efecto rápidamente y callo, pero antes de tocar el suelo el moreno logro atraparlo dejándolo en el fulton.

**__ si que eres testarudo…__**lo tapo con las cobijas y lo observo por un momento, eran pocas las ocasiones que lo veía "relajado", entre serró los ojos, ya era noche. Se sentó a un lado de el recargándose en la pared, así no se cansaría y estaría mas alerta.

* * *

Kakashi apenas estaba reaccionando, inclusive se había soñado del como se las pagaría el Uchiha pero al despertar vio que Obito estaba a su lado, abrió los ojos… se había quedado **__ " porque no eres agradecido una vez en tu vida?"__** serró os ojos, aun no amanecía, pensó en las palabras del moreno. Bien no se llevaban de la mejor forma, ero a pesar de sus roses Obito siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle, mientras tanto el…

* * *

**_Vez?, ya descansase y no te duele tanto…_** comentaba Obito mientras cambiaba nuevamente los vendajes del albino.

**_ que quieres_**

**_umm?_** la mirada de Kakashi estaba puesta en los ojos desconcertados del Uchiha **_que?_**

**_ dime que quieres…_** miro a otro lado **_ no quiero que digas que soy mal agradecido…_**

**_jajaja, no estas hablando enserio_** volvió a poner su atención en el pie del Hatake, este por su parte frunció el seño, que no hablaba enserio?.

**_ es enserio, lo que quieras_** volvió a decir muy seguro, Obito lo miro aun sin creérselo.

**_ enserio?_**

**_si…_**

**_ lo que quiera…_** reafirmo

**_ si_ **

**_ bueno en dado caso…_** pensó por unos momentos, tenia que ser algo que realmente se negara a dárselo, así podría echárselo en cara, no que seguía las "reglas" **_ bésame…_** le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, ante esto Kakashi abrió los ojos enormemente, casi cayendo de la impresión.

**_a-ah?_**

**_ pero no cualquiera, un en el cual me permita ser yo quien lo guie_** Kakashi tenia la boca abierta, eso si que no lo había esperado, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo con la boca abierta hasta que Obito hablo **_ vez?, ya decía yo que no era enserio…_** termino de vendar el pie del Hatake, este bajo la mirada oscureciendo su rostro

**_ Donde esta mi mascara_** Obito vio que se encontraba detrás del fulton, por donde Kakashi, se inclino para tomarla pero cual va siendo su sorpresa al sentir presión en sus labios. El albino se había inclinado tomándolo de sorpresa, los ojos de Kakashi estaban semi abiertos con las mejillas sonrojadas. Primero se quedaron así, sin hacer algún movimiento, pero al pasar unos cuantos segundos Obito reacciono tomando las rienas del asunto **_mmmg!_** Kakashi se quejo al sentir que la lengua del moreno se introducía, ante esto serró los ojos fuertemente, nunca había sentido algo así, pero después de unos momentos era agradable. Las manos de Obito tomaron su rostro, así que le beso duro más de lo esperado. Kakashi tubo que ser el que deshiciera el beso ya que el moreno no lo deseaba, además le robaba el aliento. Pero a pesar del esfuerzo lo único que logro es que se recostaran en el fulton. Cuando se hubo satisfecho del aboca del albino se separo lentamente, aun manteniendo la poca distancia entre los dos.

**_ …_ suponía que tus labios son muy suaves__** ante esto el rostro de Kakashi enrojeció aun mas, tomo una almohada y se la arrojo a la cara alejándolo de el.

**- fin flash back-**

Kakashi estaba sentado en el gran ventanal e su cuarto, tocándose los labios, teniendo aquellos recuerdos **__ bakas…__** dijo en susurros al mirar a Naruto durmiendo en su cama, al parecer sele había bajado la fiebre, volvió su mirada al cielo dándole una media sonrisa **_ se ve que hay otro cabezón aquí_**


End file.
